


Suzaku Gets Sick

by kittykatrocks12



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatrocks12/pseuds/kittykatrocks12
Summary: Haha finally I get to post this here!I Love this pairing~Anyway in the new year expect more from me~Kitty~





	Suzaku Gets Sick

Suzaku Gets Sick

The student council members are sitting in the club room working. Well the only ones working are Lelouch and Shirley. Milly is painting her nails and Rivalz is discreetly staring at Milly. Lelouch looks around the room and notices something is off.

“Hey, where’s Suzaku?” he asks

“Don’t know, haven’t seen him all day” says Rivalz

“Neither have I” Shirley says looking up from her work

“I heard he’s sick” Milly says examining her nails

“What!” Lelouch shouts, abruptly standing up

“Yeah, got a call from him this morning” Milly says glancing at Lelouch

“Why didn’t you say anything. Suzaku lives on his own, it’s not safe to leave a sick person alone” Lelouch says, annoyed

“If your so worried go check on him” Milly says looking at him with a smirk

“Fine, I will” Lelouch says before storming out of the room, his cheeks dusted a bright pink

“It’s just too easy” Milly says waving her hand lightly to dry the nail polish

“President, do you know something we don’t” Shirley asks

“Of course, there isn’t anything I don’t know”

“Then what is it” Rivalz asks

“You’ll see”

~

Lelouch leaves the building and heads straight for a small dorm house. It was originally built for any Honorary Britannian’s going to the school but since Suzaku is the only one he is the only person living there. Lelouch and raises his fist to knock but decides to go in anyway. He slides the door open and quickly replaces his shoes with slippers. He enters and walks down the hall to Suzaku’s room. The door is open and Lelouch sees Suzaku laying on his side, his back facing the door. He turns to leave but hears a groan of pain and watches Suzaku turn to his other side. His face is red with a fever, face scrunched in pain and he is breathing heavily. Lelouch rushes to his side and puts a hand to his forehead then immediately pulls it away.

‘He’s burning up’

Suzaku’s eyes flutter open and he looks up at Lelouch.

“Lelouch…” Suzaku mumbles

Lelouch looks at Suzaku’s pained eyes.

“Don’t worry Suzaku, I’ll help you get better” Lelouch says putting a hand on his shoulder

Suzaku smiles and Lelouch’s cheeks turn pink. He stands up and rushes out of the room. He comes back with a bucket of water and a wash cloth. He wets the cloth, wrings it out and puts it on Suzaku’s forehead after folding it.

“Have you eaten anything today” Lelouch asks

“No” Suzaku croaks

“I’ll go make you soup” Lelouch says before standing up and leaving

It takes a minute for Lelouch to find the kitchen. The place is bigger than he thought. In the kitchen he goes through the cupboards and manages to find chicken broth. He looks around some more and finds noodles and chives.

“I’ll make chicken noodle soup”

He pours the broth into a pot and heats it up. While it’s heating up he cuts up the chives into small pieces and does the same with the noodles. Once the broth is warm he tosses in the noodles and stirs it.  
The noodles loosen and flow around as he stirs the pot. Seeing this Lelouch sprinkles in some chives and stirs it again. After another minute Lelouch deems it ready and turns off the oven. He finds a bowl and scoops some soup into it. He blows on it to cool it down but drops a small ice cube in it for safe measure and stirs it with a spoon. Once the ice cube is fully melted he picks up the bowl and carries it to Suzaku’s room. Upon entering Lelouch sees Suzaku sleeping.

‘I don’t want to wake him but he needs to eat’

Lelouch walks over and after putting the bowl down he carefully shakes Suzaku awake.

“Huh?” Suzaku mutters

“Suzaku, I brought you soup”

“Ok”

Lelouch goes to help him to sit up when he realizes that the room is Japanese style. Suzaku’s bed is basically a mat in the middle of the room, meaning there is nothing to lean on. Blushing furiously Lelouch leans Suzaku against himself and gives him the soup. Suzaku shakily picks up the spoon and scoops some soups into his mouth.

“Mm, its good” Suzaku says as he continues to eat

“T-Thank you” Lelouch stutters, still embarrassed that Suzaku is leaning on him

Suzaku finishes the soup and Lelouch helps him lay back down. He takes the bowl back to the kitchen the returns to check Suzaku’s temperature. He is happy to find it going down. He looks down to see Suzaku staring at him.

“I-Is there anything else you need” he asks

“I’m cold” Suzaku states

“I’ll go find you more blankets”

Lelouch goes to stand up but lets out a yelp when he is pulled down and a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. Lelouch struggles but for being sick Suzaku is surprisingly strong.

“Stay here and keep me company” Suzaku pleads, burying his face in Lelouch’s neck

Lelouch nods and lays there. It isn’t long until Lelouch can feel Suzaku’s even breaths indicating he is asleep. He moves to take off the slippers and uniform jacket, leaving him in a black tank top. Careful not to wake Suzaku, he goes back to his place. He blushes bright red as he turns around and hugs Suzaku back then drifting off to sleep as well. He can’t see it but Suzaku smiles in his sleep.

~

The next morning Suzaku blinks his eyes open. He has a bit of a headache but otherwise he feels much better than he did yesterday. He tries to move but finds a pair of arms wrapped around him. He looks down to see Lelouch’s raven black hair and sleeping face buried in his chest. Suzaku blushes as he remembers what happened yesterday.

“Thank you” he mumbled, snuggling closer to him

Lelouch shifts and his eyes flutter open. He looks up to see Suzaku smiling at him and he blushes bright red.

“I see you’re feeling better” he states “We should get ready for school”

Lelouch tries to stand but Suzaku merely tightens his grip on him.

“No, I like it like this so let’s skip school today”

“But Suzaku-”

“No buts, I want to spend the day with you and no one else”

Lelouch blushes again but resigns.

“Fine, but just so I can make sure you ok”

“Yay” Suzaku cheers

He kisses Lelouch on the forehead and gets out of bed. Lelouch blushes once more and turns just as Suzaku leaves the room.

“Hey what was that” Lelouch shouts getting up

“Hey, get back here!” Lelouch shouts as Suzaku laughs

**Author's Note:**

> Haha finally I get to post this here!  
> I Love this pairing~
> 
> Anyway in the new year expect more from me~  
> Kitty~


End file.
